littlesounddjfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips and Tricks
Gijs Gieskes tips and tricks Example instruments and mp3 demos: http://www.gieskes.nl/lsdj/ starPause tips and tricks Step by step guide of getting started with LSDJ: http://mp3death.us/tute/ Nullsleep tips and tricks LSDj workshop, good explaination of pulse width: http://www.nullsleep.com/treasure/lsdj_tutorial/ (...written for v2... screen map is a little outdated) pitch change without retrig It's possible to change the pitch of a note without re-trigging it, by omitting the instrument number: A-3 I01 --- I-- E-4 I-- Johan wrapping pitch bends You can create a repetative techno like effect by sliding without a note. (When it reaches C-3 it starts over from B-8) A-5 I01 --- --- I-- LFC --- I-- --- nitro2k01 timestretch A timestretch effect can be achived by running a table containing the offset command on KIT instruments. For example: F01 H00 change the F value and how far down the hop is for variations. j.h0rD.n starpawz612 attah yahoo.com looping kits Try creating a kit instrument with a short length, looping on, and change the offset. On top of that, do some vibrato and or sliding. nitro2k01 snappy pulse bass To give a pulse bass instrument some extra punch, set the envelope in instrument setting to something loud (like E8), and combine it with some more moderate table envelope... something like this: 81 64 53 31 00 This will give the instrument an initial volume spike, lasting less than one tick. Johan initial pitch change To make a pulse/wave instrument sound more alive, use the table transpose column to make it start out with a pitch slightly above or under the note played, but quickly go back to the base tone. Johan Pitch bend aftermath Try creating a wave instrument with a length setting less than unlimited. Then play it with a slide (I prefer down) Phrase screen A-5 I01 I-- LFC I-- Chain screen 01 00 (Trig phrase) FE 00 (Empty padding phrase) FE /Edit: The theory After some thinking I managed to come up with a theory for this. Gameboy sound freqs are 11-bit values. However LSDj stores and modifies freqs internally as 16-bit values. For this reason when you're sliding down, and the freq value is at $0000 and is decreased one step, it ends up to be $ffff. Only the lower eleven bits are being used, making the effective frequency $03ff. But the interesting part is that higher bits accidently retrigs the sound. And not only once, but at an extreme rate. This gives the unbounded sliding a very special touch, both for pulse and wave channels. nitro2k01 for more stereo spread use a table like this O L O R O LR - - - H 04 for a percussive sounding pulse/snare(!)/hihat(!): instr env: F3 table – 00 – 00 E 43 – 00 – 00 H 04 try to play around with the env values and shift the env command in the table up and down try to use the resync2 function. (wave) Free Unused Data/ Purge Sequencer / Purge? Instruments Purge Sequencer / Purge? Instruments is merged into one function in versions of LSDJ 3.9.2 and higher. Purging / Freeing? opens up those instruments so that when double-tapping A to create a new chain/phrase/instrument/table/etc, the ones you skipped become available again. That is to say- If you create a chain 32, and never use it in your song, and then you purge the sequencer, the number 32 will come up again when you double-tap A. (It might not be the first time, depending on what other chains you've skipped, but it WILL come up again). Patch LSDJ to use an inverted palette When backlighting a Game Boy you have the option to invert the palette by turning the polarizing filer 90 degrees. However, it takes a bit of work to open up the Game Boy and do this cleanly without smudging the glass on the screen or letting dirt into the case. An easier way to invert the palette is by patching LSDJ to invert what it displays- directions can be found here. Thanks nitro2k01! http://www.dataairlines.net/tech/how-to-patch-lsdj-to-use-an-inverted-palette/ resume writing * The last version of LSDJ have an option to invert the palette in the program itself. no need to do in hardware.